


A Russian in Japan

by Denrhea



Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Before They Met, Focus on Victor's move, M/M, Model victor, YouTuber Victor, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Victor has just arrived in Japan and is looking for a whole new start.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275287
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	A Russian in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> So it's vlogmas season and as I watched Sharmander's latest vlog, I thought...how would I do vlogmas. Then I remembered I started this series of shorts. So this is my vlogmas. Enjoy!
> 
> Note...these are quick and off the cuff and definitely not beta'd. ;)

* * *

* * *

* * *

Victor took a steadying breath. Leaving Russia had been hard and he initially joined his best friend from college for a short stint in Paris. Photoshoots kept them both busy but the Russian finished his Fashion Week obligations and continued his journey. He wanted a new start and Japan was fascinated by the silver-headed model. He had several contracts lined up which made it easier to get the visa he needed and make the move. Now, he had an adorable  [ apartment ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e1/b0/80/e1b08012eef50bd73f0de27d01d38c00.png) in Tokyo, small and modern. The square studio had a generous closet, a must for the fashionista, a bedroom and living room separated by a screen, a kitchen/dining combo just beyond. Between the closet and bathroom sat the entrance, or the  _ genkan  _ as Victor was learning. It held enough room for a desk that allowed him to edit his videos. 

Video. Victor couldn’t wait to get his new channel up and running. _A Russian in Japan_. He hoped it would be as popular as his VictorN channel for men’s makeup and skincare. Well, there was more. It had developed into a vlog and Victor found he loved the attention.

He always loved attention, but there was an almost arm’s length yet intimate connection with his viewers in his vlogs. It was different from the runway or photoshoots. He was able to let them in and open up, peel off the veneer of his fame and just be VictorN. However, years of that life in Russia, he felt...dry. He’d fallen apart and picked up the pieces so many times that finally his best friend suggested he make a completely new start.

The latest, Masha, had been a piece of work. He wanted to keep Victor a Barbie doll, controlling his food and where he went. Masha hated the vlog, told Victor it was “cute hobby” but that the beauty needed to grow up.

He grew up. And left Masha, hiding out with Chris until he figured out what to do next. And now, he was in Japan.

The first few weeks on his days off, he walked the neighborhood. He looked around and soaked in his surroundings. And it didn’t escape his notice a certain adorable skater lived in the building across the street from him...and that he, too, had a poodle. _I’m going to meet that man one day._ He hugged himself in excitement.

But for now, he needed to find his feet and his place in Japan. He started filming in week two. Laughing at himself as he explored new places, learning about the culture and the language. The people he met were patient with him and he was eager to learn. He started building relationships. Victor was never alone for long. He craved people.

Just like before, his vlog showed the best and worst of him. One day he was cooing over dogs in a nearby dog park, the next, his eyes were puffy over a letter from home, his mother missed him. “But I need to do this. There is something about being away from everyone and everything you know that forces one to be more independent,” he told his viewers. Wiping a tear, he forced a smile, his face a bit blotchy. “This is me, the real me. And sometimes I’m a mess. But now I’m a Russian in Japan, and I’m learning to stand on my own two feet. Now, let’s talk about how to cover up those teary blotches.” He pulled out his make-up palette and concealer and began the tutorial. Glancing down, he smiled at the poodle who had made her way into the room. “Say hello, Makka.” The dog boofed and Victor gave a watery laugh. “On my bad days, Makka stays close. And also on my good days. But especially on my bad days.”

  
At the close of the video, Makka rose up on her hind legs and boofed once again, waving as Victor commanded. Victor then said good night to his viewers, “ _ Dobroy nochi _ . Or as they say here,  _ oyasuminasai. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments!
> 
> This is for kicks to chill after NaNo...and a little Christmas fluff. I plan to post daily. I'm writing off the cuff while I watch various Vlogmas videos on youtube. So...let's have some fun!


End file.
